wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zając/IV
Szarak wyzwolony z niewoli buchnął teraz w zboża. Dymią, kurzą się kłosy pyłem kwiatu, prześlicznie falują, szumią. Modrzy się chaber, czerwieni mak polny; chwasty to wdzięku dodają niwie. W tym szumie zboża, w jego woni, w powietrzu ciepłym dojrzewał zając, rósł w siły, mądrość; tylko obcięte słuchy nie odrastały. Skowronki przyśpiewywały mu w górze, na podniebiu, na ziemi – przepiórki i świerszcze. O, dobrze jest zaszyć się w las żyta, pszenicy! Gęstniało zboże od spodu, dostawało podszewki z koniczyny i miękkiej trawy, która daje chłodek, a przy tym ma się tu dobry, gotowy kawałek chleba. Tylko te natrętne muchy, komary, mrówki przeszkadzały w drzemce i z obciętych słuchów strząsać je trudno. Gdyby to po wsze czasy tak dobrze było na świecie! Niestety, przyszli jednego dnia żniwiarze, jęli płoszyć, wypędzać szaraka z tego raju, istnego zapiecka u Pana Boga! Żniwa raźno szły naprzód i on przed sierpami z łanu na łan pomykał, aż mu wreszcie zabrakło schronienia. Po świętym Bartłomieju pełno golizny w polach i życie zajęcze leży coraz bardziej na wierzchu. Jednakże mógł jeszcze dać nura w proso, kartofle, rzepę, buraki. Świat powoli zmieniał barwy: szarzał, płowiał, tracił blask i stawał się chłodny. Różne zwierzęta domowe wałęsały się po rżyskach, rolnicy orali, siali i zaczynało być bardzo ciasno zającowi w tej polnej ojczyźnie. Jesień! Więdną i spadają powoli liście z drzew; jedne się mienią w słońcu jakby bursztynowe, inne krwawą jakąś czerwienią połyskują. Poblakły łąki z wygolonymi czuprynami, zszarzały, wytarły się rżyska, jeszcze niedawno złotem połyskujące. Ziemia w swej barwie robi się podobna do skórki zajęczej, lisiej, do piórek kuropatwich. Tylko jeszcze owe liście drzew, krzewów, ostatnie na niej szmaty, i jagody głogów, jarzębiny, kaliny albo ciemnogranatowe tarki. Dniem, nocą – lecą żurawie, dzikie gęsi i popod chmurami słychać ich głosy. Przeciągają ogromne stada ptaków śpiewających – pokolenia młode, których zadaniem jest odnowić świat stary. Latem nosił się zając zamaszyście – brakło mu tylko, że tak powiem, fajki w zębach i czapki na ucho. Nastały czasy oględności, zastanowienia; teraz przystawał co chwila, patrzył, słuchał. Człowiek zdziwiłby się nieraz, widząc, jak nasz szarak ni stąd ni zowąd brał nogi za pas i gnał bez pamięci przed siebie. Właściwością bowiem każdej zajęczej duszy są przywidzenia, pochodzące z nadmiaru strachu, a dające się nazwać zajęczą ostrożnością. Człowiek, zającem podszyty, powiada: - „Kto wie, co by było, gdybym nie uciekł?”. - Jest to także oręż znamionujący przede wszystkim zająca, który ma zostać sławnym graczem. Na tych gołych przestrzeniach niebezpieczeństwo ze wszystkich stron zdawało się mieć przystęp do niego. Istota, która posiada liczne korzystne przymioty gatunkowe w stopniu wyższym niż inne zające, posiada także, jeśli się tak wyrazić wolno, talent strachu, natchnienie, wzbudzające obawę nawet wobec mogącego nastąpić niebezpieczeństwa. No, a niejednokrotnie tak bywało, że istotnie przywidzenie go ocaliło. Gdzie on to miał kotlinę od wsi, od dworu! A jednak przeczuł, zmiarkował - „coś się piknęło”. Lepiej się omylić, zawieść na swoim przywidzeniu niż stracić życie. Do kotliny jego dochodziły odległe gwary świata wzywające do baczności. Słyszał, jak baby we wsi międlą konopie, a kłócą się, klną siarczyście. Psy zawzięcie oszczekiwały wóz przejeżdżający z turkotem. Źrebiątko zarżało gdzieś cieniutkim głosem, a matka odpowiadała mu grubym rżeniem. Krowa uparcie raz po raz porykiwała. Kogut zapiał na odmianę. To wszystko nie przerażało go jeszcze tak dalece. Dopiero kiedy gęsi podniosły wrzask ogromny, ogarnął go niepokój i wyskoczył z kotliny, a dobrze zrobił. W samej rzeczy, pan Filip, kucharz dworski z Morzelan, wybrał się właśnie pod ten czas na polowanie. Szedł w długich butach, z dubeltówką pod pachą, a jego wyżeł Bekas wyskakiwał przed nim radośnie. Raz się tylko żyje, więc gdy o życie chodzi – na wojnie czy podczas burzy morskiej – nikt nie lekceważy przywidzeń, przeczuć i przepowiedni. Co najmniej o pięćset kroków od kotliny znajdował się myśliwy, a źle mu było patrzeć, gdyż słońce miał naprzeciw. Zając przeciągnął się, zerknął. Tak, kucharz szedł prosto na kotlinę, a wyżeł merdał ogonem, biegł naprzód i z jego postawy dawało się widzieć, że nawet coś już zawietrzył. Teraz, ma się rozumieć, nie ma niebezpieczeństwa; ale gdyby nie gęsi, nie przywidzenie, przeczucie... Szarak – marsz, marsz! - wyciągnął skoki i, niespostrzeżony przez kucharza, psa, pełnym cwałem popędził do brzozowego lasku, gdzie zaraz na brzegu przysiadał, i patrzył, i słuchał, co będzie. Był to rycerski chrzest jego, pierwsze w życiu spotkanie się z myśliwym i wyżłem. Gdyby to życie tak przeżyć, zmykając niewidzialnie! Oho, Bekas coraz żwawiej merda kusym ogonem, wyciągnął pysk przed siebie, jak gdyby pił powietrze, przygarbił się nieco i krok za krokiem wolniutko stawiał!... Kucharz podchodził, strzelba na pogotowiu. Pies już coś wystawiał, stanął jak wryty z jedną łapą podniesioną. O jakie trzydzieści kroków od kotliny naszego bezuchego szaraka była kotlina druga, a w niej – szarak o dwóch słuchach, śpioch widać nieczuły na wrażenia świata zewnętrznego – strach małego talentu. Niech giną zające, które się bać nie umieją! Jak bomba wyskoczył z legowiska, a w tej chwili huknęło – tarach! Zatoczył się, ale pędził... Drugi raz – tarach!... i kot przewrócił kozła, poszedł do torby pana Filipa. Ten zginął, tamten ocalał – oto różnica w przymiotach osobniczych. Zawsze drżyj ze strachu i uciekaj, bylebyś życie ocalił! Należy wiedzieć, że ten kucharz nie był wcale zawołanym myśliwym, a jego Bekas już czwartego miał pana, zawsze na podziękowanie za usługi odbierał kopnięcie nogą – okrzyczany łapikurą, jedynie lizusostwem skarbiący sobie względy panów. Takim się darzy na świecie. Nasz bezuchy, choć widział z daleka rozlew krwi zajęczej, zachował się jak zwierzę: nie litość czuł dla zamordowanego, tylko jeszcze większy strach o siebie. Przycupnął w lesie i słuchał bicia własnego serca: jest to muzyka zajęcza – marsz strachu. Zeszło mu do późnego wieczora. Wschodził październikowy księżyc, wyglądał jak placek szewski, kołacz z serem oblany szafranem, poprzypalany, wysadzany czarnymi rodzynkami. Cisza panowała w polach, spokój, budzący w zającach zaufanie. I największy tchórz uczuwa w sobie niekiedy błogą pewność, że nikt nie czyha na jego życie. Nie, pewności takiej nigdy nie ma u zająca; jest tylko półpewność. Szarak opuścił kotlinę, baczył czas jakiś, o ile mógł, obciętymi słuchami; potem, skacząc z zagona na zagon, popędził na wzgórek z krzyżem. Wytarzał się tu w rosie, przytupnął, wyciął szczupaka – bawił się w zucha, wyobrażał sobie, że jest odważny. Pst!... Usłyszał lekki szelest. Aa, to jakiś zając! Tylko nie gach, jeno płeć żeńska. Wprawdzie minęła już pora zajęczych zalotów i w październiku nie zawiera się związków małżeńskich, ale dobrze jest mieć znajomą i nigdy nie szkodzi pożartować z miłą płcią nadobną. Zrazu nie spodobał się coś gach – że to bezuchy, a u zająców w słuchach, nie w wąsach wdzięk męski spoczywa. Może i myślała, że ten gach postradał uszy w pojedynku o kochankę, a taka zawziętość jego byłaby nadzwyczajnie chlubna. Wesoło im było, gdy się puścili na harce zajęcze, odbywali gonitwę koło krzyża, stawali słupka jedno naprzeciw drugiego, szybko poruszali wargami, przytupywali tylnymi skokami; szczypali się po szyjach, macali się po biodrach, pomrukiwali z rozkoszy – zwyczajnie, romans zwierzęcy przy księżycu. Gach jednak łowił szmery obciętymi uszyma, zaczynało go coś korcić. Ona, pewnie lekkomyślniejsza, widocznie rozfiglowała się, pożądała jak najwięcej zabawy, pląsów, potrząsów i przeszkadzała mu w czujności, kołysała do snu baczny strach jego. Niejeden już zginął z takiego powodu. Oni się weselą, a tu zgiełk, jakiś łoskot bardzo wyraźny zakłóca im te rzadkie w życiu chwile szczęścia – właśnie on, uniesiony szałem swawoli, chwycił ją zębami za kosmyk, gdy się to stało. Spojrzeli i od razu zniknął ich wesoły nastrój duszy. W dolinie, gdzie cień pagórka mroki rozpościerał, coś się ku nim toczyło w podskokach. Był to Burek, pies księży, szeroko znany z nocnych wypraw na zające. Kloc drzewa zawieszono mu u szyi w celu powstrzymania go w zapałach myśliwskich, a nic to nie pomagało: co noc uciekał z domu i zapalczywie ścigał zające, chociaż ciężki kawałek drewna plątał mu się między nogami. W oka mgnieniu rozbawiona para pierzchła: jedno na prawo, drugie na lewo. Pies pogonił za zającem płci męskiej i – już węchem, już wzrokiem tropiąc – zawzięcie go ścigał do samego rana. Z początku szarak zmykał nadzwyczajnie, potem otrzaskał się z pogonią, widział, że mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo nie grozi, i wodził psa po rowach, dołach, różnych wertepach. Nazwalibyśmy żartami, psotą takie postępowanie, gdyby to robił człowiek, ale zając... W każdym razie noc przepadła, zaświtał dzień biały, tak bardzo najeżony niebezpieczeństwy, że się koniecznie dobrze ukryć trzeba. Zając i sił należycie nie pokrzepił, a tu nie wiadomo, co wypadnie. Nieprzyjaciel uparty, zawzięty – choć niedołężny – znękał, utrapił. Jak długie i szerokie są Morzelany, wszystkie dziury, kąty wycierał zając w ciągu tej jednej nocy, a Burek z klockiem wszędzie go dochodził, wypłaszał. Dopiero rano, pies zziajany, z językiem długo wywieszonym, zaszargany w bagnach, ledwie się wlókł do domu – tak mu klocek nogi poobijał. Pociesznie wyglądała ta ofiara namiętności! Żył po to w dzień, aby w nocy polować. Nie mógł nigdy nic zdobyć z tym nieszczęśliwym klockiem, a jednak nie tracił nadziei, że zdobędzie. Codziennie dostawał w domu srogie kije za nocną wyprawę, a jednak nie opuścił ani jednej nocy bez polowania. Są tacy! „Przegrałem dziś, wczoraj, przedwczoraj, ale jutro mogę się odegrać.” Takie były pierwsze występy naszego szaraka na widowni życia. Na pozór niby nic groźnego nie było; ale kto nie ma szczęścia, zawsze zginąć może. Zając/IV